Detention
by Aero Ninja
Summary: One Shot. Saving Seiya from detention, Seiya relizes he has found someone OCxSeiya


CloudGuardian: Okay this is a one shot fanfiction about Seiya and Sam.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and Sam's sisters are own by my sisters

Detention

Seiya tossed around in his bed. His covers were messed up, and were threating to fall off the bed. He let out a sigh, as he tossed one more time. He finally was on his back and was looking up at the ceiling of his messy room. Papers were everywhere, a guitar leaned against the wall in the far corner, and his school bag had been lazily thrown to the floor.

What was wrong! They had found their princess, defeated Galaxia,and were on their way to defeating the Sailor Mystics but something was missing. Seiya couldn't figure out, what was missing? Then it hit him, he was lonely. "Odango..." he had whispered into the night.

Taiki had Ami, Yaten had Reiko, but what did he have? Nothing, but a broken heart and the memory of a girl who he could never have. "I really shouldn't be doing this to myself," Seiya whispered. He sighed once more and went to sleep.

"Morning!" came a cheerful call from a girl that sat across from Seiya. Seiya looked up at her. It was Samantha Cloud.

"Good Morning Sam," answered Seiya.

"What's up?" she said and took a seat next to Seiya.

"The clouds, some birds, and the sky," smirked Seiya. Sam's face faulted. "I mean what's up with you?"

"Oh my head," replied Seiya with another smirk. Sam's eye twitched and angrily said, "I give up!" Sam took her proper seat next to Yaten. At that very moment the teacher came in. It was Mr. Snyder. Seiya _hated_ Mr. Snyder.

"Good morning class," Mr. Snyder said.

"Good Morning Mr. Snyder," replied the class. Seiya rolled his sapphire eyes and mouthed the good morning, but no sound came out.

"Now Class, if you would open your math books to page 240 and do problems 1-54." The class let out a groan and started to whisper among themselves. "Well, now you can make that 1-80!"

The class began their work in silence.' I really hate this guy,' Seiya thought to himself glaring at his paper.

'Me too.' came Sam's cheerful voice. Seiya turned around quickly to look at Sam, but he only saw her doing her work. Seiya soon dismissed it and went back to his work.

In the first 10 minutes of the class' work Seiya heard two voices shout: "Done!" He knew it was Taiki and Ami. It always amazed Seiya how they both finished at the same exact time. About 5 more minutes later, Sam pushed aside her work, showing that she was done with her math test.Seiya took one more look at Mr. Snyder, who was busy reading the paper at his clean desk, and smiled to himself, then looking over at Sam's paper. Sam's face faulted and knew at once what Seiya was doing, Taiki caught it too. They both shook their heads at the same time, but Sam willingly slid her paper over just enough so Seiya could see her answers.

Seiya mouthed, "Thanks", then copied off of her paper.

"Ahem."

Seiya winced. He knew who that was and he was in trouble... Sam quickly slid her paperback under her book. "Cheating off another finer student's test papers... hmm?" came Mr. Snyder's scratchy voice.

Seiya was silent on the inside but cussed on the inside. Yaten couldn't help but snicker and smirk, but he soon shut-up when the glare of Seiya and Sam, and went back to his test. "That will be a weeks worth of detention!" Seiya was yet again silent again on outside and groaned on the inside.

"Yes Mr. Snyder," Seiya replied coldly. Sam took awhile to think, and this was Seiya's third strike, now he would be kicked off the football club, until next year. Sam knew this was all her fault. She waded up a paper ball and shot it at the back of Mr. Snyder's head. The entire class saw, and froze to watch. Sam gulp, she was a good girl. She didn't do stuff like this. She was in _big_ trouble.

Mr. Snyder turned around with anger in his piercing brown eyes, "Which one of you did this!" Sam trembled slightly, but gathered her courage.

"I did!" Sam yelled standing up. The entire class was shocked, even Taiki had to see this one. "I threw the paper ball at you!" The entire class seem to be frozen at what was happening. Sam the goody good of the class doing this dramatic scene? "And I told Seiya to copy off my paper! It's not his fault!"

"That will be a month worth of detention Miss Cloud." Mr. Snyder answered coldly.

"Yes sir," said Sam with a sigh and sat back down.

"Seiya your off the hook," said Mr. Snyder, and sat down back at his desk, once again reading the paper.

Seiya was in a bit of shock. Why in the hell would anyone do that for him...

"Wow," he whispered to Sam. "That took alot of guts," Seiya continued.

Sam blushed slightly, "Well... someone had to tell that teacher off one of these days..." Seiya laughed abit before going back to his test.

After class was over and the class lefted, Sam went into the detention room. "I can't believe I'm in here... Rei is going to kill me for this month's worth detention," said Sam flopping into an empty desk. There were many of them since Sam was the only one there.There was a soft knocked at the door. Sam sighed as she got up and opened the door.

"Seiya..." she said blushing. She looked down sheepishly. Seiya lifted up her chin. Seiya smiled, bending down, then kissing her softly and tenderly on the lips. "Arigatou Sammy-chan."


End file.
